Of Hatred and Vengeance
by YuriCherie
Summary: (Heartcatch Precure ep.48 AU one-shot)(SPOILERS)Her fairy — shattered as ashes right before her eyes; her father — blown up in an explosion in front of her; her sister... Was that not sufficient motive for her to taint her world with hatred and vengeance? Was that not enough reason for her to incur the same pain to the culprit? The right decision is all up to you, Cure Moonlight.


**A/N: This is a Heartcatch Precure AU where I try to imagine what would have happened if Yuri-san actually tried to act on her anger in episode 48. Though I promise you this won't turn into a bloody murder since it's mostly focused on emotional development anyways, there is still some minor violence (with blood, that's why this is rated T), so I'm assuming that not all Precure fans are going to be comfortable with this. **

**Oh, and this one-shot is not to be confused with my other story, Cure Narrative chapter 30: Contradiction. They are set in the same scene, but in different universes and different directions, I wanted to try both possibilities.**

* * *

**Bold: emphasise **

_Italics: thoughts_

**_Bold+italics: flashback _**

CAP LOCK: SHOUT/ TECHNIQUE

* * *

**Of Hatred and Vengeance**

"Father..." I uttered, having no control over my tears.

Some minutes ago, I was reunited with my long lost father.

He was nothing like who he had been three years ago.

He had become our enemy, one of the most formidable ones at that. He was the one who made us suffer, he killed Cologne, he created Dark Precure.

Dark Precure. She... I could not forgive her. Even though father said she was my little sister, even though I had learned to sympathize with her at her last moments. I could not forgive her, at least not yet.

But father came back to his senses. We destroyed his mask. We defeated Sabaku. And then I hoped that father would finally come back to me... and that I would someday find it in myself to forgive him... And...

And Dune killed him.

He was gone, as the second one who found the need to shield me, and threw away their own life.

The second one who found the need to crush my heart into pieces once again.

_No... father was not to blame... This is all DUNE'S fault! That MONSTER took everything from me! _

_I'LL MAKE HIM PAY! _

I allowed fury to smother me. I allowed anguish to drown me.

I rose to my feet and snarled with a voice I myself did not recognise, "DUNE!"

That monster... no, that demon, actually had the nerve to smile, "Are you going to lash out on me with hatred as well?"

I transformed. Letting the magic course through my veins and feeling that I might just be able to cleave him in half if my hatred was fiery enough to burn my sanity into nothingness.

Right after I took a step, somebody grabbed my wrist.

I needed not look back to know that it was Tsubomi. Her hands were always warm, and caring, like how she always nurtures her beloved flowers.

To be frank, my supposedly absolute resolve wavered at her silent request.

But I let my hatred triumph ultimately.

Turning around, I did not know what kind of horrid countenance I was donning, but it apparently petrified Tsubomi.

All she could do was shake her head at me with tears in her eyes.

My answer was cruel. I delivered a light chop (light in Precure standards) to the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

Because, should her vision ever be tainted by the brutality of a bloodshed, I would never forgive myself.

And yet, as a new wave of tears poured out, I wondered if I would forgive myself for this.

_I'm sorry..._

Chypre stared at me, confused and afraid.

I crouched down to lay Tsubomi in the most comfortable position possible, then signalled for Chypre to sit beside her partner, "She'll wake up in a few minutes. I advise you to shut your eyes as well, Chypre."

The fairy obeyed and turned away from me.

Finally, I focused on my foe.

"Are you sure you can take me on alone?" Dune quipped.

_Cure Flower barely sealed Dune's power with the aid of the Heartcatch Mirage. I doubt that I can defeat him. _

_Still..._

"Do you honestly think that after all the hell you put me through, I don't despise you enough to rip you into shreds?"

He gave an indifferent shrug, "Well, you are a Precure."

"Shall we begin?" I asked, impatient.

From where I stand, he was wide open, I could essentially summon my Moon Tact and slay him in probably a few minutes, as I had never felt so powerful in my entire life. Of course, I would not make the blunder of underestimating my opponent.

_Hatred... sorrow... pain... grant me strength! Grant me power to avenge my loved ones. _

As the corner of his mouth curled up in a smirk again, I waited no longer. With the speed of an arrow, I bolted in front of him, ready to deliver a palm strike charged with magic.

He just grabbed my wrist, then every cell in my body screamed in pain as he generated a concentrated beam.

I did not allow myself one second of rest, immediately following up with magic of my own, forcing him back a metre or so.

That provided me with the opportunity to summon my Tact, I could not hold a candle against him without it after all. I willed my Tact to extend into a lavender saber.

"Is a sword fight what you desire?" Dune mused, "Be my guest." He materialised a crimson rapier.

I was no expert in swordplay, but it must be easier to kill with a sword.

After all, was that not the purpose of a built-in magic blade?

To incapacitate opponents with a swift slash, to find solace in the blood that gushes out.

_...what in the world am I thinking about?! _

The split second I took to straighten out my thoughts, was the split second his rapier almost impaled my chest. I parried while the blade was mere millimetres away from me, it still left a gash on my left waist.

I did not have time to care about the blood, I would have plenty of time after I end him.

His stabs were rapid, rapid enough to give me a few more scrapes here and there, even though I had always taken pride in my agility.

I gasped when I found his blade next to my neck, had I not swallowed down my ambivalence and dodged, it would have been much more than a strand of hair that fell to the ground.

Reflexively, I fired a few blasts with my left hand, finally granted a few seconds to breathe easy.

_Why...? I... I am now shaped by hatred... and yet, why? Why am I still so impotent?_

My eyes darted back to Dune as he charged at me, sword raised. I prepared to parry.

But he then raised his left hand, and brought dozens of magic bullets down on me, as if countless arrows piercing my flesh.

_Sometimes what does not draw blood hurts more than that which does. _

I could not afford to falter. I had decided that I would stand up again and again, until I achieve what I came for... or until he breaks me.

He followed up with an attempt at my neck again, I blocked with my own sword. Then his knee found its way to my ribcage, which forced a cough out of my throat, followed by a kick that had me hit the ground face-first.

"ARRGH!" I let out a cry when Dune stomped onto the back of my head, and then I found it difficult to breathe.

"Just so you know," he remarked, "I wasn't the one who killed your father or your fairy. They made the choice to protect **you**. It's their own fault that they perished."

_You monster! _

I grabbed my Tact and thrusted it up, of which he had to dodge as not to get his face chopped off.

I would have smiled victoriously if I could when I bid my Tact to glow, Dune shielded his eyes and backed away.

I quickly got up, spitting out some debris and brushing the rest off of my lacerated lips. Then I gave his wrist a vicious kick, he yelped and dropped his rapier, which I quickly brush away.

I knocked him to the ground with a legsweep and kneeled on him.

_There! Now I have you pinned to the ground. _

"Naive," he smirked, a red magic aura enveloped me, searing me like flames.

"Can you even move like this?" he chuckled.

"Don't..." I clenched my teeth, holding in my scream, "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

_This is it! _

I raised my Tact with both hands and closed my eyes, prepared to stab through his heart, if he even had one.

_DIE! _

"Stop it, Moonlight!"

_Tsubomi!? _I opened my eyes.

Tsubomi held my hand back. No, that aside, the red magic was spreading onto her body.

"Let go! Tsubomi!" I yelled.

"No!" she retorted, her voice unstable, evidence that she had only just regained her consciousness.

"Don't be reckless! You're not transformed! This magic can burn you to death in a minute!"

"I'm not letting go until you stop it!"

I paused.

_I... so close..._

_No. I refuse to witness yet another person I love leave me. _

I sighed and relented. As soon as I left Dune alone, Tsubomi collapsed on me.

Frustrated, but worried, I chose to tend to Tsubomi first, carrying her away from Dune.

"Tsubomi?" I shook her by the shoulder lightly, "Are you alright?"

"Moonlight... don't do it..."

Now I was perplexed, she knew full well why I was doing this. My actions were completely justified by my motive...

_...were they not? _

"Why?" I had to dial my indignation down, lest I drop the already half-unconscious Tsubomi.

"Because... don't fight for the sake of releasing your anger..."

"Tsubomi..." I stuttered, "Why must you stand in my way...?"

"Moonlight..."

Suddenly, I felt no control over my voice, I shouted, "Why!? I... it's... it's all his fault! All the agony I've gone through... I lost Cologne, I lost father... it's all his fault!"

Tsubomi had no reply for that.

"He is the one who smashed my heart into crumbs! Twice! And you're telling me that I should not despise him with my entire being!?"

"Listen to yourself, Moonlight..."

"I am listening to myself!" I growled. In a fit of brimming rage, I let go of Tsubomi and picked up my blade, "I will end him! I refuse to let Dune lay a finger on anyone precious to me again! I will tear him apart! And that's already going easy on h—"

"I said LISTEN to yourself! Tsukikage Yuri!" Tsubomi raised her voice abruptly, "Did you hear what you just said!?"

Shocked, I stared at the girl in front of me. She was scared, hurt, trembling, but determined... all to stop me...?

"Tsubomi...?" I couldn't help but stammer.

"Take a good look at yourself!" she slammed her hands on my shoulders, "You are Cure Moonlight! You are a Precure! One of the most honourable ones at that! So please stop saying pathetic, worthless things! Hatred won't help you win, hatred and sorrow are things that you have to clench your teeth and overcome by yourself!"

I felt a lump in my throat, "..."

"If your battle is one of hatred and vengeance, how are you different from him!?" Tsubomi pointed at Dune firmly.

"I..."

_I..._

I broke.

I cried.

I wailed.

Tsubomi was taken aback when I buried my face in her shoulder, drenching her skin with cold tears. I felt that my transformation disappeared, but I did not really care.

"Yuri-san...?"

"I didn't know... I don't know!" I sobbed, "I didn't have a choice! I already let myself suffocate in hatred... I have nothing left..."

Tsubomi paused for a while, "That's not true... If you had nothing other than hatred," I felt Tsubomi wrap her arms around me, "why did you close your eyes before you swung down your blade?"

I could not reply. The hatred had been the only thing that kept me standing after my world was blown up alongside my father, without it, I just... fell apart.

"Haha... hahaha... ahahahaha!" Dune laughed as if he just heard the funniest joke ever, "Oh how pitiful! You were just one step away from taking my life, and you stopped because you can't fight with hatred? Ahahaha!"

When I turned to take a glance at him, he was charging up a massive energy ball with both of his hands. Neither me nor Tsubomi was fast enough to react.

And yet, what we heard was not each other's scream.

"Phew! We made it in time!" this voice... I knew this voice.

"Marine! Sunshine!" Tsubomi exclaimed in both glee and relief.

"Are you both unscathed?" Sunshine asked, her prized Sunflower Aegis blocking Dune's assault.

"Yuri-san has it worse than me."

I did not speak. It was humiliating enough that they all had to see me in such a... well, "pitiful" state.

"Yuri-san..." Marine walked to us, "is crying?"

"It's complicated..." Tsubomi said, "But... Dune was the reason why..."

I turned away from them and wiped my tears away.

"Yuri-san!" Tsubomi took my hand again, "We'll take it from here, rest a bit more." Then I felt she placed something in my palm and closed my fingers around it, "Take your time to make a decision."

I could do nothing but nod.

The two of them stood next to Cure Sunshine and glared at Dune.

"Now you've done it!" Marine shouted, cracking her knuckles, "You've made Yuri-san cry!"

"So?" Dune shrugged.

"We are not sure what happened," Sunshine carried on, "But we're not just going to sit by when someone makes Yuri-san cry!"

"That's right! I have had just about enough!" Tsubomi yelled, then nodded to Chypre.

"Come forth! Precure Seed!"

"PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

Marine initiated the attack, as she always did, with a direct punch. Sunshine followed, raining down a number of flares on Dune with her "SUNSHINE FLASH!"

Tsubomi's words echoed in my mind.

_I need to make a decision. _

But I had yet given up on the notion of shoving my blade into Dune's sternum, ending him once and for all, evident in the fact that my fist was still clutched tight around the Moon Tact.

Still, a small part of me became afraid of myself, compelling me to loosen my grip on the Tact.

Had I become a monster just like the one who had slain Cologne and father?

Then again... killing Dune would benefit everybody...

No, it was not about that, I was only giving myself excuses.

**_"Hatred and sorrow are things that you have to clench your teeth and overcome!"_**

I had said something similar before, had I not? When I swore to Cure Moonlight Mirage, when I swore to **myself **that I would overcome the chains of sorrow, and that I would live on with my broken heart...

In the end, was I incapable of changing myself?

But then I looked at my hand, the hand that was not holding my Tact, the hand that was clinging onto whatever Tsubomi gave me as if it were a lifeline.

The other half of my Precure Seed.

Then I found the answer.

I had changed. Not because of my own power, but because they had been here with me.

Because of them, the pain became bearable. Because of the miracle they created... they gave me power, they gave my heart solace.

Thanks to Marine, who had always been there to put a smile on my face.

Thanks to Sunshine, who had always tried to be the understanding one.

And Blossom... Oh how she had been wronged! The tiny bud nicknamed "the weakest Precure in history"...

...was the one who saved me from being devoured by my own hatred.

I could not help but laugh at how pathetic I was, how the tables had turned. I was their senior, I was supposed to be the one fighting when they couldn't, and yet I was sitting there, too weak to stand up on my own.

Getting told off by Tsubomi... well, of course it was not a good feeling, but it was somewhat necessary, and fair as well.

These girls... they were the light that illuminated the labyrinth of my sorrow, the compassion that quenched the flames of my hatred, the kindness that kissed away my tears... they were...

...my beloved friends.

_I will never allow anyone to hurt them. _

_For that, I need to stand, I need to fight! _

So I stood.

I clutched my left waist, if it weren't for the pain (and the blood), I would have forgotten about this wound.

But then, seeing that Blossom was left completely undefended from an attack, I decided to keep on ignoring the wound. I did not hesitate before rushing out and yanking her away.

"Yuri-san!?" she exclaimed in what I would call a mix of awe, relief and surprise, "W-welcome back...!"

"Thank you," I blurted out, it seemed so long since I had spoken with a voice that was not defiled by abhorrence.

"Have you made your decision?"

I held out my Tact, which must have scared Blossom for a moment, but she grinned when the blade vanished from the tip of my Tact.

Then I took out the smaller half of my Precure Seed and laid both out on my palm.

The two halves glowed, attracting each other like magnets. A purple radiance concealed the pieces, and as it subsided, my Seed had become full again.

Seeing that Blossom was about to tear up, I placed a hand on her head, "Tsubomi... I... I'm sorry..."

"But... for what...?"

"For everything..."

"No... I'm sorry..." Blossom stepped closer, taking the prerogative to embrace me, "I couldn't bear to see you sink into despair again, the first time was painful enough. But... all those things I said... it must've been excruciating to hear it back then."

I reciprocated the act, "Still, you woke me up from that despair. I am eternally grateful." Pulling away, I stared at my Seed again, "All thanks to you girls, my heart is full once again."

Then I turned to the battlefield, "Now, PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!"

I felt different. The change in my objectives, perhaps.

"Let's go, Blossom, I've stalled long enough."

"Yes!"

I materialised my cape, taking off to intercept Dune in the air, blasting him back to the ground.

"Moonlight!" Marine and Sunshine exclaimed.

All three of us landed, Marine ran forward to continue the battle and joined up with Blossom. While Sunshine spoke to me, "Are you alright?"

Shifting my Tact to my right hand to show her the blood stain on my left waist, I answered, "Definitely not."

Before the silence became awkward, I continued, "But I won't leave you girls to fight alone."

"I know not what happened when me and Marine were absent," Sunshine placed a hand on my shoulder, "I only want to say that we stand with you."

"You have my gratitude, Sunshine," I smiled.

We shared a nod before dashing out to the battlefield. She went to support Blossom first, I lagged behind a little to prevent moving too much, I would hate to pass out from blood loss.

When I passed by Marine, she spoke, seemingly to herself at first, "Jeez, we missed out so much. I wish me and Sunshine had been there with you."

I stopped in my tracks.

"You'll tell us all about it later, right?" I had my back facing Marine so I had no idea what expressions she was wearing.

But I smiled, "I'll consider it."

"Good," she walked up next to me, side-glancing my wound, "then try not to get another gash like that one or else we won't get to hear the story."

As she flew into the battlefield with her "MARINE DIVE!", I was left taken aback by the fact that I was just given a lecture by Cure Marine.

This peppy girl had never failed to amuse me, had she? She could spread hope with a simple, witty comment; and apparently she could also lecture me and I was 50% sure that she did not mean to.

"Thank you, Marine," I followed her and brought a roundhouse kick down on Dune.

"How inspiring, standing up for your comrades," Dune smirked, "But honestly, does it not hurt?"

He just had to aim his attack at my gash. I felt some blood spew out, and I was not wrong when I saw a blot of crimson on his face.

I fell. Sunshine tried to help me up but I wailed in pain, probably, half of my consciousness started slipping away when I hit the ground.

"Watch out!" Blossom screamed.

"SUNFLOWER AEGIS!"

Marine ran to us, and gasped.

Sunshine already made the decision for me, "We have to fight without Moonlight for now. She needs rest."

We didn't have a choice. I did need rest, even the resilience of a Precure had its limits.

"Sorry..." I could only nod.

And once again, I had to hand the battlefield to them.

Maybe I really hadn't change.

I had overexerted myself again, pretending that it did not hurt when it clearly did. At least no one had to die for me this time, but we all suffered from my choice to take Dune on alone.

I tried to calm myself down. But it was difficult when you were watching your friends battling with their lives on the line while you were mostly immobilised, reduced to a mere witness of their suffering.

Was this what being blinded by hatred brought me? Making wrong decisions, ultimately rendering me unable to protect my friends?

In any case, I knew that every second I spend lying there would only grieve my heart more and more, so I scoured for ways to staunch the blood.

Although, on a wasteland in outer space, I could only rely on myself.

Barrier magic could come in handy, theoretically.

I sealed off the wound with a thin silver barrier, not the ideal choice for blood-staunching, but at least practical.

The problem was how much it hurt, most certainly not ignorable this time.

I quickly came to learn that whether the pain was ignorable did not depend on the degree of pain, it depended on whether I had the right distractions.

I had hatred earlier. I had the motivation to slay Dune. Which helped me forget about the pain in order to focus.

Now I stood, staggered to Blossom's side, and shouted, "MOONLIGHT REFLECTION!" And the attack meant for Blossom was deflected back at Dune.

"T-thank you..." Blossom stammered.

"Are you fine already?" Sunshine frowned.

"No."

"Then wh—"

"Because I realised a pain that I would never ever want to endure could be inflicted upon me if I did not stand up," I turned from Dune to them, "I realised that I don't want to make the same blunder again. When I find hope towards a better future, I do not want to let anyone rob it from me. When I see friends fighting with their everything, I do not want to leave any regrets behind for not doing anything to help."

"But Moonlight, you're wounded!"

"Look at yourselves, girls, we are all wounded, and exhausted, is that not all the more reason for the four of us fight together?"

They had no arguments for that.

"I'm not lost anymore. My father and Cologne did not save me so that I could exterminate Dune with hatred. Still, because of what they did, I have to acknowledge the pain of losing someone I hold dear is much, much greater than the pain any form of injury could bring. That's why," I held out my hand, "I want us to fight together. Please."

_This time for sure, I will protect the ones precious to me with my own two hands. _

Sunshine took my hand, "You're not the only one who has precious ones to protect. This was never supposed to be one-sided."

"..." I took a moment to let that sink in, "Thank you..."

"Let's go then!" Marine pumped her first up in the air, "Coffret!"

The fairy's voice came from her cape, "Yes-desu!" She took flight.

The fight went on for... some time. It was hard enough to focus on fighting, let alone the time.

At some point, we urged Sunshine to immobilise Dune. "PRECURE GOLD FORTE BURST!"

The sunflowers attached themselves to him, pinning him in place.

Seeing him clench his fists, I shouted, "Blossom! Marine! Let's hurry! PRECURE SILVER FORTE WAVE!"

"PRECURE BLUE FORTE WAVE!"

"PRECURE PINK FORTE WAVE!"

"PRECURE FLORAL POWER FORTISSMO!" Marine and Sunshine put their weapons together as light enveloped them.

Sensing Blossom's presence behind me, I turned back and smiled.

She beamed from ear to ear and took out her Tact.

"PRECURE FLORAL POWER FORTISSMO!"

As light enveloped us too, I felt assured that we would win.

Not just with the Fortissimos, two Fortissimos could not overpower Dune at all.

But still, I felt certain and confident.

With the four of us together... we would prevail.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
